The ability to hang objects from a ceiling provides several advantages. It increases the useable space within a room, provides a variety of display options, and allows support away from the walls of a room. However, attachment to a ceiling can often be difficult. Gypsum board and other hard ceilings normally require a permanent type attachment which cannot be moved and requires patching and repair if removed. Drop ceilings utilizing acoustical ceiling tiles normally do not provide sufficient strength to hold objects.
Previous solutions to the problem of movably hanging objects from ceilings have involved tracks added to ceilings (U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,369). The track type system requires a track to be added to the ceiling. This solution normally limits the area in which the hanging objects can be moved. Additionally, these types of systems do not effectively retain objects at the desired location.
An alternative solution to this problem has been the utilization of replacement ceiling panels tiles designed for attachment (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,421). The replacement type system does not allow the objects to be moved while hanging. The object needs to be removed from the ceiling tile, then the ceiling tile is removed and relocated. The object or a different object can then be rehung at the new location. Additionally, this type of solution normally requires a ladder in order to remove and relocate the tiles.
In light of the above, there exists a need for a ceiling system from which objects may hang which allows the objects to be easily movable and adjustable.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a ceiling suspension system in which the objects hanging therefrom are readily moved to various locations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ceiling suspension system that is readily adjustable to allow objects of various sizes to be hung at various heights and locations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ceiling suspension system that is readily adjustable to allow for partial or total relief of weight from the human body through support provided by the suspension system.